She Wolf
by supersweetp
Summary: Just a little one-shot I made.It's based on the song She Wolf by David Guetta ft Sia.Hope you like it. R


**Hi everyone! I just wanted to write a one shot so here it is! and dont worry, i will update the rest of my stories soon. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin and Ally or She Wolf by David Guetta and Sia**

* * *

**She Wolf**

Here I am, sitting at the piano in the Royal Hotel, about to sing in front of thousands of people. I think about the song as the lights dim and curtains rise. As I look out to the audience, to my dismay I see a familiar head of shaggy blond hair sitting in the very front row. I look back at the piano and took a deep shaky breath, ready to start the show.

_**A shot in the dark**_  
_**A past, lost in space**_  
_**Where do I start**_

It all started when we first became partners. Later on we became good friends to best friends but then we started to get feelings for one another and those feelings were love.

_**The past, and the chase**_  
_**You hunted me down**_  
_**Like a wolf, a predator**_  
_**I felt like a deer in love lights**_

I felt like I was on cloud nine, being loved and all. But sooner or later, we started to drift apart more and more every day. Until that one day came which ended everything.

_**You loved me and I froze in time**_  
_**Hungry for that flesh of mine**_  
_**But I can't compete with a she wolf who has brought me to my **_  
_**knees**_  
_**What do you see in those yellow eyes**_  
_**Cause I'm falling to pieces**_

I thought I found my true love but I was proven wrong.

_**I'm falling to pieces**_  
_**I'm falling to pieces**_  
_**I'm falling to pieces**_  
_**Falling to pieces**_

As I sung that part, tears made their way down my face. I made a quick glance at the audience. I looked at him but he caught my glance. He looked into my eyes while I did the same to his. I could see regret and guiltiness in his. As I turned back, I made one last glance at him, I looked at him but as I did, a single tear rolled down my cheek, the very same cheek he used to kiss me goodnight on. I knew he saw it.

_**Did she lie in in wait**_  
_**Was I bait to pull you in**_  
_**The thrill of the kill**_  
_**You feel, is a sin**_  
_**I lay with the wolves, alone it seems**_  
_** I thought I was part of you**_

I thought I was a part of his life but I guess I was wrong.

_**You loved me and I froze in time**_  
_**Hungry for that flesh of mine**_  
_**But I can't compete with a she wolf, who has brought me to my **_  
_**knees**_  
_**What do you see in those yellow eyes**_  
_**Cause I'm falling to pieces**_

He used me. I was just another one of his flings. He's the one who broke my heart, he's the reason I'm falling apart, he's the one who made me cry, yet I'm still in love with him and don't know why.

_**I'm falling to pieces**_  
_**I'm falling to pieces**_  
_**I'm falling to pieces**_  
_**Falling to pieces...(1)**_

As I finished, I got up, put on a brave smile and bowed. I looked to the front row and saw him stand up and clap. He was clapping very hard just as everyone else but did not have a smile on his face. I looked more closely and saw that he had tears running down his face as well. I still love him with all my heart but it hurts to know that I can't trust him anymore.

I got off stage and when to sit down with the rest of the audience. While I walked down the stairs that were attached to the stage, many people congratulated me. I did the polite thing and said thank you to each and every one. As I sat down in my assigned seat, I noticed I was very close to his, there was only one person in between us. I then heard talking so I glanced over and saw he was switching seats with the person which gladly accepted. Without hesitation, he sat down beside me and looked at the next performer on stage. I then did the same thing and saw that it was another girl named Bethany who was doing a piano solo. Minutes later, I feel someone staring at me, so when I around, I see, shall I dare say it Austin looking at me. I just sigh and got up. I couldn't take it anymore. I went straight out the doors and sat down on one of the benches right outside the hotel. I close my eyes and lean back against the bench. Seconds later I feel a presence sitting next to me. I open my eyes and saw that Austin was sitting next to me looking at the cars passing by. I sat up and looked at him. I then asked him 1 simple question.

"Why did you come here?" the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Because" he said simply

"Because what?"

"Because it's been years since I last saw you and once I heard about you playing at this hotel, I rushed by here. I know that song was about me. There was no doubting it. I know I blew my chances by wrecking everything we had, but please Ally. I'm begging you. Please take me back. I miss you so much that it hurts."

"Well A-Austin.. it hurts me too but I just can't trust you anymore." I said stuttering a bit after not saying that name in years.

"I know and I'm sorry. But please" he said begging me but a no was a no.

I got up and was about to open the door of the hotel entrance but I then turned around and said

"When I loved you, you hurt me. When I trusted you, you disappointed me. When I look into your eyes, I cry. And to see how blind I was to fall in love with you."

And with that I opened the door and walked in leaving him speechless. It was love at first sight until reality struck like lightning and burnt up everything leaving me with nothing but scars and I will have those scars forever but now it's time for me to cover them up and start over.

* * *

** Wolf- David Guetta ft Sia**


End file.
